


Prowess

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Roman is cocky and arrogant when he gets you in the bedroom. He knows how good he is and he likes to remind you of it.





	Prowess

“Have you ever thought about it?” Alexa asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

“About what?” I asked.

“How good Roman would be in bed. I mean, think about it. He’s so damn attractive, he has to at least know a little bit about what he’s doing,” she explained.

“What the fuck, Alexa? Thinking about how good my coworkers are in bed is not how I spend my time.” I rolled my eyes at her as she shrugged.

“Listen, all I’m saying is we are surrounded by hot guys. You’ve got to be at least a little bit curious,” she prodded.

“Yeah, curious as to why I’m even friends with you,” I laughed.

“No, listen. You aren’t taking this seriously. Roman has to be good in bed,” she insisted.

“Why don’t you-“ I began.

“Hey, baby girl,” Roman said, stepping up behind Alexa. Her face went red, her eyes wider than I had ever seen them.

“Hey, Roman,” I replied, stifling a giggle. Alexa looked absolutely mortified.

“Hi,” she squeaked, shrinking down into her seat.

“What’s up?” he asked, taking a seat next to her.

“I have to leave!” she yelled, standing up and running off down the hallway.

“What was that about?” Roman turned to me.

“Honestly, you don’t even want to know,” I replied, shaking my head. “She was just making assumptions.”

“Did you agree with her, uh, assumptions?” Roman was smirking, like he knew something I didn’t.

“Did you hear her?” I asked, voice high pitched.

“A snippet,” he replied, chuckling. “She wasn’t wrong.”

“Um, what?” I felt like I was sucked into an alternate reality. One in which Roman Reigns was actively telling me about how good he was in bed. This could not be real.

“If you don’t believe me, you can find out yourself. Tonight. I’ll text you my room number,” he said nonchalantly, standing up from his seat. “I’ll see you later, baby girl.”

I sat at the table in catering for a while, staring at where he had walked off. There was no way I could go to his hotel room. Right? I wasn’t the one questioning how good he was. But now that the opportunity arose, was there any way I could refuse? Not a chance.

=======================

‘Rm. 118’ was all the text from Roman said. Nothing else. And while I knew what was in store for me, I would’ve liked a few more words, maybe.

I threw my bags into my own room before heading for Roman’s. I was dressed in jeans and a t shirt. I didn’t see any reason in dressing up when I knew my clothes were going to end up in a pile on the ground anyway.

“Hey baby girl,” Roman greeted me, opening the door wide. He was shirtless, only sweatpants covering his bottom half.

“Um, hey,” I replied, shuffling my feet.

“You nervous?” he asked, stepping aside to let me in.

“Of course not,” I shot back. ‘Lying. You are lying. You’re a liar. Who is lying.’ I was mentally berating myself.

Roman just chuckled, closing the door behind him. “So you and Alexa had an interesting conversation today,” he began. “But I couldn’t help but to hear you say you didn’t think about what she was asking you about.”

“Because I don’t,” I said. “Isn’t it weird to think about that?”

“I’ve thought about what you’d be like in bed,” he said, stepping closer to me. “Does that make me weird?”

“Umm.” I had nothing to say, no rebuttal.

“Do you think it’s weird that I’ve thought about how soft your skin would be?” Roman trailed a fingertip across my arm and I shivered. “Or is it weird that I’ve thought about how warm and inviting that pussy is? Or how I could get you to scream my name without even being inside you? Not for the first time, that is.”

“R-Roman,” I stuttered, breathing harsh.

“Yes baby girl?” he asked, smug smirk on his face.

I didn’t reply, just lunged forward to connect our lips. I kissed him frantically, hands scrambling for purchase on his broad shoulders. He kissed me back, slower than I wanted him to. His tongue traced leisurely across my bottom lip, only snaking into my mouth when he felt like it. I was as close to him as possible, my body pressed flush against his, and I could feel his dick growing hard against my stomach.

My hands moved toward the waistband of his sweats, but I was stopped as he tore my shirt over my head, throwing it behind him. My bra followed soon after, and I stood topless before him. Roman stood there in silence, eyes slowly drinking me in. I felt my face begin to flush and pulled my hands up to hide behind, but he caught my wrists.

“No, baby girl. Let Daddy look at you,” he muttered.

“Daddy?” I asked.

Roman just nodded his head, eyes connected to mine. He never broke eye contact as he lowered his head, taking one nipple in his mouth. It was at that moment I decided he could be called whatever the fuck he wanted as long as his tongue never left my body. He flicked it over my nipple continuously, his hand twisting the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“Roman,” I groaned, hands twisting into his hair.

He removed his mouth from me immediately, standing up straight. “Excuse me?”

“You were serious?” I asked. He didn’t reply, instead cocking an eyebrow at me. “Okay. Sorry…Daddy.”

“You won’t hesitate by the time I’m through with you,” he promised, hands going for the button on my jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them easily, tugging them down to my feet. I stepped out of them and he walked me backwards to the bed. I fell backwards, sprawled out in the middle of the bed, Roman quick to join me. He settled between my legs, smirking up at me as he moved his mouth to my slit.

My hips jerked up into his touch when his tongue slid through my folds, dancing over my clit lightly. He circled one arm around my hips, keeping me anchored to the bed, as he slid his tongue into my entrance, curling it slightly. He repeated the motion a few times before moving his mouth up to circle around my clit, sucking hard while he flicked his tongue.

“Daddy, please,” I whined, hands tangling in his long black hair. He sucked harder on my clit, grazing his teeth against me and I was coming hard, thighs clenched around his head. When he pulled away from me to move back up the bed, there was a huge smile on his face.

“Not even done with you yet and there was no hesitation,” he laughed, nipping at my lips.

I blushed, shaking my head as my hands moved to his sweatpants again. This time he let me shove them down a little before he stood up to take them off completely. When he got back on the bed, the head of his cock was pushing lightly against my entrance. I groaned, arching into him but he backed his hips up.

“Uh-uh,” he said. “What do you want baby girl?”

“Fuck me, please, Daddy,” I begged, still trying to arch my hips into his.

He acquiesced, the big smile never leaving his face as he plunged into me in one swift movement, his hips flush against mine. I gasped, my eyes fluttering shut as Roman started moving, harshly thrusting in and out of me.

“Eyes open, baby girl. I want you to look at me,” he growled, hips slowing momentarily.

I opened my eyes slowly, meeting with Roman’s, pupils blown. He nodded slightly before resuming the harsh pace he had set earlier, his dick brushing up against my g spot with every thrust. Soon, I was a moaning, writhing mess underneath him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” I panted, hands fisting in the sheets at my sides.

“Do it, baby girl. Come for daddy,” he cooed, moving a thumb down to my clit. He had barely touched it when I came, crying out his name and curses, head thrown back into the pillows. His hips never stopped moving until he had come as well, stuttering to a halt.

“Oh my god,” I muttered, still trying to catch my breath as Roman rolled off of me to settle down next to me.

“You can tell Alexa you know how good I am in bed firsthand, now,” he offered, barely concealing a laugh. I turned my head to look at him, a smirk gracing his features.

“Whatever, Daddy,” I said mockingly, rolling my eyes at him.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” he warned, scooting closer to me, his face right at mine.

“But Daddy,” I began, laughing. I was cut off with Roman growling, rolling on top of me once more to silence me with a kiss.


End file.
